


Maidens of Hircine

by WotanAnubis



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Or as rough as I ever get, Oral Sex, Orc, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which the Dragonborn finds a more socially acceptable outlet for her natural inclinations towards violence and domination. Sort of.





	Maidens of Hircine

**Author's Note:**

> Other titles I considered for this fic were 'Orc Flesh, Beast Blood, Dragon Soul', which I rejected for being too awkward and unwieldy, and 'The Hircine Conspiracy', which didn't make the cut because it was too optimistic about the odds of this ever being more than a one-shot.

Night had fallen over the forests of Falkreath. It wasn't a pleasant night. No matter how hard the moons shone or how brightly the stars twinkled, a thick, choking darkness lurked between the trees that no light could penetrate. It was the kind of night where people stayed inside and locked the doors.

And yet something moved between those trees. A black shape stood out against the darkness. A pair of gold eyes glittered, searching. The werewolf moved carefully, stealing from shadow to shadow, avoiding what weak moonlight fell through the thick branches. It turned its head this way and that, listening for any sound that was out of place. It smiled, revealing rows of sharp, glistening teeth.

The werewolf broke into a sudden run, all thoughts of stealth completely forgotten. It crashed through branches and bushes before crashing into a second werewolf. The two predators rolled and stumbled, snarling and clawing at each other. It was impossible to make out who was who in that enraged ball of fur and fangs, if anyone had been brave enough to stay around to watch two werewolves fight.

Soon the fighters began to change. Black fur made way for skin, beastly heads became faces and claws turned into hands. Two naked women rolled and grabbed at each other, struggling for dominance. One had white skin, the other green, but they both had red hair.

Aela the Huntress and Morgath the Dragonborn rolled across the ground, each trying to come out on top of the other. Even though they had shed their beastly forms, they still growled and snarled like wild animals. Their blood running hot in their veins, the two wrestled savagely, acting on pure instinct alone.

Finally, Morgath the Orsimer managed to get on top of Aela, straddling her pale stomach with her powerful legs, one green hand around the Nord's throat.

"Submit?" Morgath growled.

Aela squirmed and snarled. She could still escape, if she really wanted to. Morgath's hold on her was hardly absolute. She could still make a fight of it. But something other than violence glittered darkly in the depths of Aela's eyes.

It was a gleam that no was no doubt reflected in Morgath's own blood-red eyes. Now that she had a single moment of calm, the Orc became aware of her wet pussy and hard cock. As enjoyable as the hunt had been, Morgath was more than ready to move on to the prize. And, if Aela decided to resist, Morgath would probably not mind becoming that prize.

Aela looked away. "I submit," she growled.

Morgath let go of Aela's throat, but she didn't get up from the prone woman. Those two little words had lit a fire in the Orc's blood and she wasn't about to waste any time. She moved up Aela's fit body until her green dick was pressed against the pale Nord's face.

"Serve," Morgath snarled.

Aela pressed her mouth against the underside of Morgath's hard cock. Morgath felt the Huntress' lips kissing her shaft hungrily, her lips moving all across her hot flesh. Before long Aela was lapping at her cock as well, dragging her tongue across Morgath's member.

Morgath found herself panting with lust. The hunt alone had been enough to excite her, but the enthusiasm with which Aela served her cock was far grander. Pleasure roared through her powerful body every time the Nord woman kissed or licked at her. Such a shame, then, that Aela's mouth could really only reach the underside and bits of the side of her erect shaft.

Morgath grabbed Aela's hair and shoved her cock into her open mouth. She almost howled with pleasure as that wet warmth surrounded her shaft. Aela gagged once, probably not expecting to have Morgath's cock suddenly fill her mouth, but she adjusted quickly enough.

Morgath thrust her hips forwards, fucking the Huntress' mouth hard. Aela, to the Orc's barely concealed delight, decided to do more than just endure Morgath's thrusts. As that green cock slid across her tongue, Aela did her best to suck at her shaft. Morgath felt Aela's tongue curling across her flesh and for a moment was tempted to leave her cock inside the Huntress' mouth until she was satisfied and her seed flowed down Aela's throat.

But there was a different desire Morgath intended to satisy tonight. She pulled her cock out of Aela's mouth and her wife gasp for air. A malicious grin spread across the Orsimer's face as she saw her shaft slick and gleaming with the Huntress' saliva.

Morgath pressed her dick against Aela's face again, then moved her shaft so that her dark green head trailed across the lines of the Nord's cheek, her chin, down her neck and across her chest. Then, smiling, Morgath placed her cock in the valley between Aela's pale breasts.

"Of course," Aela muttered.

"You expected anything else?" Morgath said.

"I suppose I shouldn't have," Aela replied. "Now then. Will you use me, or do you desire your bitch to serve you?"

Morgath grabbed Aela's soft breasts and pressed them against her shaft. The feeling of those pale mounds against her rigid cock sent a shiver of lust trembling through the Orsimer's body. She loved Aela's tits and was always so disappointed that Aela herself seemed more or less indifferent towards them.

But prey didn't get to decide. The prey's body belonged to the predator to do with as she pleased. And Aela's breasts pleased Morgath.

Morgath's squeezed Aela's tits against her aching shaft and rubbed their soft flesh up and down her glistening length. She could herself reacting, the gorgeous feeling of her wife's breasts fueling her bestial instincts.

Within moments, Morgath was fucking Aela's breasts, thrusting her hips forward every time she slid those soft mounds down her member. She felt Aela squirming beneath her, heard her pant with lust. Morgath would've smiled if she hadn't been grunting with pleasure. It would be nice to think that one day she'd feel her wife's tits wrapped around her shaft without having to win a hunt first.

Morgath's hips slammed against the underside of Aela's breasts again and again as she thrust her cock hard between her mounds. The Orc moaned and snarled as pleasure burned through her body, the blaze becoming fiercer every time she dragged her wife's smooth tits down her gleaming shaft.

Morgath was briefly pulled out of her lustful haze when she felt her wife's hands on her own. The beast inside of her, that was still howling in her blood, wanted to shake Aela's hands off and pin her to the ground to make it clear to her bitch that she alone was in charge of Aela's body. But the part of her that had been happily married to Aela for a while now was overjoyed to feel her wife's hands press so gently against her own. Besides, Morgath couldn't deny feeling a certain perverse thrill at the fact that she and Aela were now working as one to rub her pale tits all over her green cock with the sole aim of pleasuring her.

With the two of them now working together to bounce Aela's breasts up and down her shaft, the pleasured heat building in Morgath's naked body threatened to overwhelm her. It burned so powerfully that she didn't even notice the cold night air, or really much of anything else other than her wife's soft flesh around her hard member.

"Come," Aela pleaded. "Come all over your bitch."

Morgath growled and with one last thrust between her wife's breasts, she did come, the pleasure in her body exploding into orgasmic bliss. She felt her cock throb as she climaxed, unloading her seed across Aela's face, whitish globs splattering across pale skin and green face paint. Morgath fell still as she moaned and groaned with pleasure, but Aela's hands kept moving, kept sliding her breasts up and down the Orc's cock, squeezing still more cum from her shaft.

Morgath pulled away and stood, her normally firm legs trembling slightly with force of her orgasm. She wrapped a strong hand around her dick and, aiming it down at her wife's breasts, stroked more and more of her seed out of her cock. Aela firmly pushed her breasts together, trying to catch all of her wife cum, letting it ooze all over her soft skin.

Panting softly, Morgath's orgasm passed as suddenly as it had come, but she still squeezed a few more globs of semen out of her dick to paint Aela's breasts with. Finally, she let got of her dick and looked down at her wife with satisfaction.

Aela was a complete, cummy mess. Morgath's seed coated her tits, streams of cum oozing down her curves. Her face, too, was dripping with Orcish seed, whitish streaks all across her green paint, cum running down her chin and pooling on her neck. Even her hair had not escaped - Morgath's cum clumping together bunches of her red strands.

Morgath felt her dick twitch with excitement at the sight of her semen-stained wife. She felt the urge to spread her legs and plunge her cock into her, painting her with her cum on the inside as she had done on the outside. She didn't, though, because she recognised the dark fire burning in her wife's eyes.

"Good," Morgath said, turning away from Aela's beautifully messy body. "Time to head back."

Morgath could barely take two steps before Aela had crawled in front. She was down on hands and knees, moving like a wild animal, her eyes fixed on Morgath's still-hard cock.

"It can't be over yet," Aela breathed. "Don't you want to fuck your bitch?"

Morgath wasn't that active a member of the Bard's College, but the way she managed to keep her face impassive was surely deserving of some kind of prize.

"I've already satisfied myself with you. I don't need more."

Aela crawled closer, pressing her face against Morgath's hot, sticky, saliva and semen-coated cock. She dragged her tongue reverentially across Morgath's green flesh.

"Please," she whimpered, somewhat more meekly than Morgath was willing to believe (or at least, willing to believe from Aela). "Your bitch needs you so much. My pussy is so wet for you."

"You're such a slut," Morgath growled, partly to seem imposing, but mostly because the way Aela kissed and lapped at her glimmering cock stoked the fires of her lust.

"Yes," Aela breathed. "I'm your slut. Please fuck your slut."

"Turn around then."

Aela did so at once, lifting her ass up into the air to present her pussy to Morgath. Morgath kneeled behind her wife and reached for her folds. She heard Aela moan softly with pleasure as her green fingertips brushed against her pussy. As promised, and as expected, Aela was dripping wet, her intimate juices trickling down Morgath's fingers.

Morgath wanted to lean in and kiss her, to taste her wife's excitement all over her tongue. But one of the few disadvantages of having tusk was that she sometimes had to be very careful where she put her both, and she wasn't sure she was in any state to be careful right now. Besides, Aela hadn't begged her for her tongue.

Morgath put one hand on Aela's hips and used the other to guide her cock towards the Huntress' waiting slit. She brushed against the Nord's folds with the tip of her dick. Aela moaned with unrepressed desire and Morgath breathed shakily as the Orc's dark green head slid up and down Aela's wetness.

Morgath finally pushed forward, sliding her cock into the pale redhead. Aela was so aroused and so wet that Morgath's impressive member slid easily into her wife's eager pussy. She growled as she felt Aela's inner walls squeeze her shaft as she pushed forward and Aela all but howled with lust when Morgath penetrated her.

Morgath grabbed Aela's hips and thrust hard, her lower body slamming into Aela as she plunged the full length of her shaft into Aela's pussy. Aela yelped once in surprise, but soon started moaning loudly. Neither of them were in any mood to take things slowly and gently and soon Morgath and Aela were rocking against one another hard, thrusting and bucking, their naked bodies slamming into each other.

Pleasure flared through Morgath's muscular body. Her orgasm might have dampened her lust for a while, but the feeling of her wife's wet pussy all around her cock easily stoked those glowing embers back into a blaze.

Aela went completely wild, Morgath's Orc cock and her own beast blood sending her into a frenzy of lust. She howled into the night like a wild animal, slamming back against Morgath's body to force her shaft as deeply into her yearning pussy as possible. Her pale breasts swayed back and forth as she bucked against Morgath, shaking loose globs of Orsimer cum which landed unheeded in the grass.

Morgath grunted as she fucked her savage wife. Pleasure burned inside of her and she felt the tension rising below her shaft, ready to unload her seed into Aela's womb in one orgasmic release. Aela was technically her captured prey and Morgath could, in theory, do as she pleased. She didn't have to fuck her wife until she came. She simply wanted to.

Morgath grabbed Aela's hair and yanked her half upright. Without pausing in her relentless thrusting even once, the Orc growled into her wife's ear.

"You enjoying this, slut?"

Aela glanced at Morgath and what looked out of her eyes was more beast than Man. "More," she snarled between lustful panting. "Need more."

"Need what, slut?" Morgath demanded as though she didn't know the answer. "Say it!"

"Cum," Aela growled. "Need it. Inside. Now. Need it now!"

Morgath flung Aela away, forcing her back down onto her hands. Within moments Aela was back to swaying back and forth against her body. Morgath thrust forward hard, feeling the Huntress' wet inner walls squeeze around her hard, sensitive shaft as she pushed deep inside of her. Seeing no more reasons to even try and control herself, Morgath let the pleasure burn through her freely, allowing the heat to overwhelm her.

Morgath slammed into Aela hard when she came again, sinking her green cock deep into her wife's dripping pussy. She growled with pleasure as her second orgasm washed through her, but that was nothing compared to Aela. 

When Morgath's throbbing, climactic dick released the first of her seed into her, Aela howled louder than any savage wolf. Birds took off from a nearby tree in fright when the noise of Aela's orgasm roared into the night air. Lines of black fur broke through Aela's pale skin and rippled down her body. For a moment, Morgath thought Aela might lose hold of her humanity completely and she'd be fucking a wild, orgasmic beast, but the Huntress somehow held on and remained human. Or as human as she could be, swaying and howling and moaning as she was ravaged by pleasure.

Morgath kept fucking Aela even as the both came, feeling Aela's pussy squeeze and tighten around her, milking her cock for her cum. Glorious pleasure burned through her powerful body and part of Morgath wanted to simply luxuriate in the feeling. She kept thrusting into Aela instead, determined to fuck her wild wife throughout their shared orgasm, releasing as much of her seed into her womb as she could.

Aela's blissful howling fell still and she went limp, utterly spent by the power of her orgasm. Her strength seemed to give out completely and she fell face-down onto the soil. Morgath landed on top of her back, but kept thrusting into her prone body, cum spilling out of Aela's overflowing pussy and oozing down Morgath's climaxing cock and landing into the grass until finally the Orc, too, was fully satisfied.

Morgath rolled off of Aela and landed onto her back. The Huntress turned around as well and curled up next to her Orsimer wife. She kissed Morgath's neck.

"Did this slutty bitch please you?" Aela purred.

"I think you can cut that out now," Morgath said. "You're not Jordis."

"But you caught me," Aela said. "I'm your bitch until sunrise."

"Fine, yes, you pleased me," Morgath said, and kissed her.

It was not the greatest kiss Morgath had ever had. Aela's mouth was still stained with her semen and Morgath disliked tasting her own cum on another's lips. But it was still a kiss shared with her wife on a rather dark night while they were both lying naked next to one another, so it was still wonderful.

"And if, before sunrise, my blood starts boiling again, I'll gladly use your body again," Morgath added when she pulled away.

"What more could this slut hope for?" Aela said, one pale hand drifting down to her messy pussy, her fingers playing with the Orc cum flowing out of her.

"A few things, I'd think," Morgath said, her eyes fixed on Aela's fingers toying with her semen.

"You're wrong," Aela said, kissing Morgath's shoulder. "I have everything I need right here."

Morgath grinned. "We'll see," she said.


End file.
